FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the button structure of a conventional remote controller, which is one example of an electronic product.
The button structure of a conventional electronic product, for example, a remote controller, shown in FIG. 1, is described below.
The remote controller 10 is configured such that a plurality of buttons 20 having various functions is arranged on a casing 12.
Furthermore, the buttons 20 are operated when they are pressed downwards, and only a single signal is generated from a single button 20.
However, the above-described remote controller 10 having a pressing-type button structure is problematic in that a plurality of buttons 20 must be pressed in turns when it is necessary to transmit a plurality of signals.
Furthermore, the size of each button 20 must conform to the size of a finger. However, in the case where the size of a button 20 is excessively smaller than the area of a finger or in the case where the gap with another neighboring button 20 is too narrow, there is a problem in that an inconvenience, such as needing to pay attention so as not to erroneously push the buttons, may occur.
Furthermore, the plurality of buttons 20, having the same shapes, are arranged on the remote controller parallel to each other, so that there is a problem in that a desired button 20 must be manipulated after the location thereof has been viewed because the desired button cannot be recognized without glancing.
In particular, electronic products, such as mobile phones, MP3 players and navigation systems, which are currently being used, are greatly trending towards compactness. Accordingly, if a large number of buttons are attached thereto thus unnecessarily taking up too much space, there is a problem in that inconvenience in the operation occurs and, in addition, the desire to purchase becomes attenuated, and thus a reduction in sales easily results.